Due to recent innovations in solid state storage technology, such technology is being integrated into memory systems. Servers connected to the memory systems may seek to write data to or read data from the solid state storage technology. System vendors may be challenged to integrate such technology into systems to provide lower latency while still maintaining adequate fault domain isolation and ease of implementation.